


Dating Reginald "Belch" Huggins Would Include:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, little bit of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Dating Reginald "Belch" Huggins Would Include:

Being in a relationship with Reginald Belch Huggins would include:   
-literally being a mother hen to the gang. While you’re their friend, you were also a voice of reason, much like Belch. You are the only one who is able to control the group because all the group completely trust you.   
You’re the only one who can tell Patrick to back off if hes coming on too strong to a girl but he’ll only do it because you’re his “main queen B”, a nickname that didn’t bother Reg as much. He’d respect you, at least more than hes ever respected a girl because you’re Belch’s girl and he got you fair and square. Plus, he knew that Vic and Henry were just as loyal to you as they were to him so he didn’t know whos side they would take if it ever came to it. And he didn’t want to risk it. But eventually, you’d grown on him (as he would on you).   
You would also help Henry as much as you could. This would mean cleaning his cuts and making sure that they wont get infected. You would also offer Henry a shoulder to cry on (something he’d never done with the guys).   
Vic isn’t insane like Patrick or abused like Henry, but he found you made the best wing ‘man’. Whether you were pretending to break up with him so a girl would be sympathetic to him, or telling girls he was interested in how sweet he really was.   
Reg would be so relieved that you and the guys got along so well, because it meant he would spend time with his girlfriend and his friends. Nothings better than the five of you sitting up on top of a cliff after sunset, joking about. He would have his arm draped around you, smiling and thinking how he never wanted this to end.   
\- You would be Reg’s first everything. Girlfriend, kiss, love, sex, everything. And it wouldn’t be him who would end up telling you. It would probably be Vic when you were asking if something was wrong with Reg when he didn’t want to go further than small kisses.   
\- Reg would LOVE your cooking. First time he came over to yours and you cooked for him, he wouldn’t know. You didn’t tell him you were cooking so when he took his first bite, you would hold your breath.   
“wow, where did you get this? Its so good.”   
You let out a breath and smile, before telling him you had made it.   
Reg’s head would snap up and for a second you would regret telling him. Until he smiled at you and you saw something in his eyes. Pure and utter adoration for you.   
\- Reg’s probably the least confident of the group, especially about his body. All his friends were as thin as twigs and even though they had some muscle to them, Reg always compared himself to them. So to find someone who was solely interested in him and him alone would be like a dream come true.   
\- you ALWAYS got the front seat. You were surprised that Henry was okay with giving up the front seat for you, only to later realised how he, Vic and Reg had talked about how none wanted you in the back with Patrick. Don’t get them wrong, he was their friend, but no one was really comfortable having you pressed up against him.   
But when it was made obvious that Patrick wouldn’t touch you, you still got front seat.   
\- The gang is fiercely protective of you. It was a rule in the town. NO ONE TOUCHES BELCH’S GIRL. Simple as.   
God forbid a new guy thinks he can steal you away. Reg isn’t quick to anger (at least not since he started dating you), but anyone lays a finger on you or says something he doesn’t like, not even Henry or Patrick could drag him off the dude.   
The first time it happen, you had all been at the cinema. While coming out, a (drunk) guy had slapped your ass. Reg wasn’t the only one who had reacted instantly. The guy slapped your ass, blinked, and then was jumped on by all 4 of the gang. After the anger had subsided, Reg would be scared you would now be afraid of him, but then you would run into his arms, thanking him for standing up for you and telling him he was your knight in shining armour. With a grin plastered on his face, he would keep you close that night, the rest of the gang walking either side. Until they parted from you two and you were able to show Reg exactly how grateful you were.   
\- his mother adores you. Since he hangs about with guys who don’t have the best of reputations in the town, she would be so relieved when he found such a sweet and kind girl such as you who not only made him happy, but seemed to tame the bowers gang all together. She would always ask you round for dinner. She would see her son loved you as much as his father loved her.   
She almost caught the two of you at it once. You two would have been dating for a while and one day his mom came home and heard squeaking from upstairs. She would quietly storm upstairs, ready to yell at the two of you for having sex but just before she got to the door, she would hear the two of you speaking (having just finished).   
“I love you so much.” He’d mumble, just loud enough for her to hear.   
“Really?” You’d say, and she would hear the hope and exactment in your voice and knew it was the first time he had said the words to you. He must have nodded because you said “I love you, too.”   
She would quietly back away and go back down stairs, deciding to let it slide this one time. Her anger was overcome by happiness that her son loved someone and they loved him back. Plus, she remembered being young and in love with Regs father.   
She couldn’t interrupt right now, no matter how angry she was.  
-Reg got a job for two reasons. The main one he tell the guys was for money for his car. But the other and real reason was so he could take you on date and buy you things. He would be able to take you out of town for a couple of days to a cheap hotel that took him months to save just so he could spend time with you and make love to you in a bed without worrying about his mom coming in or the guys bursting in.   
You would probably get a job as well, and while Belch would be upset at first (feeling he wasn’t doing a lot to help you) until he realises your work is the same times and days as his. This will calm him down because, as per your reasoning, you wouldn’t see each other anyways.   
\- Lots of car sex. Since neither had your own place, the car is the next best thing. He’d drive out to secluded places and have sex with you on every part of the car he possibly can. In the drivers seat, across the back seat, on the hood, up against the door. He had a blanket across the back seat that he would wrap around you if you were cold. Or he would cover the both of you if he thought there was a chance someone would pass the car. Not that Reg really minded. He was more than happy to show off his beautiful girlfriend who loved him and only him.   
\- Nearly anything you do would turn him on. He had a love for seeing you in his shirts. It was way too big for you but seeing you standing there, hair tousled, sleepy eyes, yawning and in one of his shirt is too much, especially first thing in the morning when he’s just woken up from a dream about you.   
Another thing that would turn him on would be you dragging him either to his car or to bed. He cant get over how you would be so attracted to him you would want to have sex with him right here and now. You were perfect in his eyes, so he would never pass up the opportunity to make love to you again and again.   
He doesn’t do a lot of rough fucking like Henry or Patrick would, but if the two of you hadn’t done it in a while and he’d seen someone hitting on you, he would defiantly be down for it as long as you were okay.   
\- lots of pet names. Some he would use around the guys – “Main Queen B (but all the guys call you that), love, babe,   
Some would only be reserved for the two of you – “princess, sweetheart, baby”  
He had a couple of name that would go for both, but it would depend on how he said them. For example Darling. If he was around the guys, he’d say “Darlin’” and miss the g at the end, it would be more of a sarcastic thing, so if you were joking about with them. But if it was the two of you, he would fully pronounce “darling” and it was a sweet whisper, possibly asking how you are and if you’re okay.   
You returned most of the sweet names, but added your own for him, mainly refering to him as Reg.


End file.
